Bound to Burn
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: If tomorrow never came, at least they would have this.
1. Like a Woman

I was feeling inspired today, and this is what came of it. A collection of oneshots inspired by songs. These will mostly be Caryl, but there will probably be Gleggie and some Carl/Beth. I sincerely hope everyone enjoys this. Up first, Like a Woman, by Jamie O'Neal. Plenty of smut ahead. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Baby, lay me down on our bed_

_Touch my body like only you can_

_Kiss me softly, take away my breath_

_Slow it down and make it real_

_Cause tonight I want to feel_

_Like a woman_

-Like a Woman

Two years. Two entire years had passed since that first television broadcast. Two years had passed since the dead rose up and began attacking the living, since the world went to hell in a handbasket.

Carol breathed through her nose and stepped cautiously through the brush, following Daryl's lead. This wasn't their first hunt together; he had started taking her on hunts after his escape from Woodbury and subsequent return to the prison and the people who had become their family. They worked well together, and she was the only one he would take whenever he went out on a hunt. She was just pleased he took anyone at all. Too many times had she worried she had seen him for the last time when he went on a hunt alone.

A soft blush crept across her cheeks. It was that same fear which drove her to finally pursue him after a year of not acting on her feelings. In just two years, they had created such an intricate history together, a history burned into her very being. They never made a formal announcement or even a declaration to each other. The shift from friends to lovers was a very quiet one, but a shift nonetheless. He was still awkward and snappish around her, but now there was a look in his eyes, one that had never been there before. If anyone else had noticed, they were smart enough not to say anything. She was glad.

The sound of a twig snapping yanked Carol out of her thoughts. Daryl was a couple of feet ahead of her, deep in concentration as he raised his bow and aimed it at something in the trees.

Maybe that was why he didn't see the walker snapping and heading straight for him.

Swearing, Carol moved fast and drove her knife into the thing's skull. Daryl turned around in time to see the walker fall to the ground with Carol's knife lodged deeply in its head.

Carol leaned over and freed her knife, wiping the congealed blood on her pants before she grabbed Daryl in an unexpected hug. He tensed against her briefly, but settled into the embrace.

"I'm okay," he assured her gruffly, but his hands came up and gently rubbed her back.

Trembling uncontrollably, Carol looked up at him.

"Let's get back to the prison."

* * *

Once they were back at the prison, Carol felt more safe, but she found herself unable to keep her hands off of Daryl. At the beginning, they hadn't hidden them, but they hadn't advertised, either. He was a private man and she wanted to keep him happy, whatever it took. But right now, she wanted to keep him close and know he was okay.

The day passed slowly and eventually gave way to night. Members of their little group bid goodnight one at a time, until Daryl and Carol were finally alone. They didn't say a word, but Carol's head raced and she only knew one way to calm it. Closing her fingers around Daryl's hand, she urged him to his feet and up to the perch he shared with her. As usual, the bed was a mess, but she didn't care. She tugged her shirt off as he quickly removed his pants and boxers. Luckily for them, no one else was brave enough to approach the perch after dark. For an open area, they had complete privacy.

After shimmying out of her pants, they sat down on the pallet and for a while, they simply ran their hands over each other. It had been too long since they'd had a moment like this, and she savored the feel of his callused hands on her skin.

He urged her onto her back and gently nudged her legs apart with his knee. Then he settled there, lavishing her skin with soft kisses.

Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, and suddenly they were the only two people on earth. The world seemed to slow down and disappear altogether as he pressed even closer to her and whispered against her skin.

Maybe tomorrow would never come. Maybe this would be all they would ever have. The future was dark and bleak and not a guarantee, but in this one brief moment, she didn't care. The man in her arms managed to cast away all those fears and doubts, leaving room only for love and the fire threatening to consume both of them. He pulled her even closer and breathed her name over and over.

If tomorrow never came, at least they would have this.

The End.


	2. To Make You Feel My Love

For Lokislady. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two: To Make You Feel My Love

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_Known it from the moment that we met_

_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong_

-Garth Brooks, To Make You Feel My Love

Two days. Two days had passed since half of their group went to Woodbury to rescue Maggie and Glenn. Two days had passed since the last time Carol saw Daryl, and two days had passed since her heart felt relatively whole. She busied herself with playing with Judith, menial chores and helping Hershel where she could. But each time she went to bed alone and cold, she found herself longing to touch Daryl just one more time.

On the third day, Carol was outside with the baby when she heard Carl shout for his father. She looked up and saw Rick, Maggie, Glenn and Axel approaching the gate. Carl quickly pulled the gate open and allowed the small group in.

Carol kept searching for one more face, but when Carl slammed the gate shut, the sound broke what was left of Carol's heart.

"Daryl…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

The group settled quickly back into a semi-normal routine, with the exception of Carol. All Rick could tell her was they had become separated from Daryl and no one had seen what had happened to him. A tiny spark of hope remained in her heart, but she had to face facts. The likelihood he had survived was very small. Even if he had escaped Woodbury with a weapon, miles separated Woodbury from the prison. The odds were not in his favor.

After dinner, Carol went outside to get away from the rest of the group. She couldn't help the anger and jealousy she felt at seeing Glenn and Maggie kiss, or Rick and Carl reunited. Even that damn Axel had survived. It wasn't fair.

She was so lost in her grief and guilt, she didn't notice the figure on the other side of the fence. It was the snapping of twigs underfoot that caught her attention, and her hand instinctively went to her knife as she walked across the grass.

The walker lurched forward, one hand extended, and she almost threw up when she recognized Daryl's poncho. Oh God, how could she do this? For a brief moment, she considered calling out to Rick, but she quickly decided against it. This was Daryl, and at the same time, it wasn't. She owed it to him to put him out of his misery.

She jogged to the gate, feeling sicker with every step. Her fingers clutched the knife's handle tighter and tighter. But then she heard it.

"Carol."

His eyes met hers, and instead of the redness accompanied by the infection, his eyes were stunningly blue. Shoving her knife into its sheath, she flung the gate open and pulled him into the safety of the prison yard. Then she locked the gate again before coming face to face with him. He was filthy and covered in blood, but there were no bites or scratches. All sense of propriety was thrown out the window as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

He tensed for a moment, but his arms eventually came up and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"You're okay," she whispered as she hugged him even tighter and he leaned heavily into her embrace. "You're okay. I've got you." And she was never going to let him go, because he was right where he belonged.

In her arms.

The End.


	3. The Farmer's Daughter

A Glenn/Maggie story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three: Farmer's Daughter

_Just when I thought it couldn't get no hotter_

_I fell in love with the farmer's daughter_

-Rodney Atkins, Farmer's Daughter

Glenn Rhee couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Maggie Greene.

The first time he saw her, she had come riding up on a horse, sweaty and shouting for Lori for get on the horse because her boy had been hurt. Before taking off, Maggie had shouted the directions to the farm and they were gone, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. He had only seen her for a few moments, but something took hold in his heart in those few moments, something strong and undefinable.

When he saw her again at her farm and she had ushered him and T-Dog into the house, he had realized how beautiful she was. As time passed and Carl began to mend, Glenn found himself drawn more and more to the redheaded woman. She was fiery and feisty and everything he liked and wanted in a woman. Then they went on a run together and after a moment of awkwardness in a pharmacy, she reached out to him and they came together in a moment of passion. Afterward, those moments happened as much as Maggie would allow, even when she teased him ruthlessly. But then he discovered the family's secret, and all hell broke loose.

The moment he finally allowed himself to say the words to her, they were driving away from the farm as fast as they could after a devastating attack on their home. The more distance they put between themselves and the farm, the more he realized the probability they were all they had. And he was okay with it. He would protect her and keep her safe, because she was all he cared about anymore.

He wasn't sure exactly when he fell in love with the farmer's daughter, but he was thankful he had.


	4. I'll Always Come Back to You

A slightly different take on Carol escaping after T-Dog saves her. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three: I'll Always Come Back to You

_Darling, you're my shepherd_

_I'm your little lamb_

_But you ain't always_

_Gonna know where I am_

_But don't you worry_

_I'll come back_

-KT Oslin, I'll Always Come Back to You

The last thing she remembered was falling. T-Dog had sacrificed himself, throwing his body against the walkers preventing them from an escape. He had already been bitten and had no chance of surviving, so he did the only thing he could: he sacrificed himself so Carol could get away. The look on his face haunted her as she threw the door open and fled through it.

She remembered flying down the hall, past one or two emaciated walkers lying on the ground and posing no threat to her. But as she turned a corner, she saw at least half a dozen walkers just a few feet away.

She was trapped…

One walker lurched toward her, and on instinct, she unsheathed her knife and lodged it in the walker's neck. She had no time to remove it; the other walkers had heard the fight and were lumbering in her direction.

Stifling a cry, Carol backtracked until she found an unlocked door. She pulled the door open and stepped into what appeared to be a small closet. The moans of the undead grew louder as she swiftly closed the door behind herself. There was no light, and her heart pounded even harder.

She was alone in a closet with the dead just outside the door.

* * *

Time ceased to have any kind of meaning for her as she sat in the closet. She had no water or food, nothing to occupy her mind except the memories of Sophia and Daryl.

Daryl.

She could still hear the dead moving about, and she was desperate to escape. She needed to get back to Daryl, to the rest of the group and Judith.

God, she needed to see Daryl again.

Her eyes slid shut as an old song came to the forefront of her mind. Something about always coming back… She would always come back to him. She would always find her way back, somehow.

She had to.

* * *

The sound of a blade striking concrete woke Carol from a restless slumber. She had no idea how long she had been trapped, but she was weak and dehydrated. Death at this point would be a welcome relief. But something drove her on. Something kept her alive and forced her to push at the door. Her attempt was met with resistance.

Eventually the knife hitting concrete stopped, taking any hope she had with it. She closed her eyes again.

"Daryl."

_Get yer ass up._

Her eyes flew open. "Daryl?"

_What are ya doing?_ His voice taunted her in the darkness. _Ya just givin' up?_

"No," she rasped.

_Sure looks like it._

"I'm not!"

_Then get the hell up_, his voice challenged.

"I can't-"

_The hell ya can't!_

Maybe she was going crazy, but just hearing the sound of his voice was enough of a push. Her limbs were weak and unsteady as she stood, but if she didn't move, she would never escape this closet alive. She stumbled over to the door and pushed, but whatever was pressed up against the door was heavy. She grunted and continued to push.

_C'mon, girl, s'that all ya got?_

"No," she growled, pushing harder.

_Then open the damn door!_

With a yell, she finally got the door to budge just enough to allow her thin frame to escape the closet. Bodies of walkers littered the floor. Someone had already been through the corridor. There were no sounds of the dead, only silence.

Daryl's voice still rang in her head, and with a weak sigh, Carol headed down the corridor and through a door that lead her out into the sunshine. Her eyes instinctively shut against the intrusive light. She took a minute to let her eyes adjust to the sunshine warming her skin. She was terribly thirsty and hungry, but she caught sight of a figure down by the fence. She was pulled in the figure's direction, moving closer and closer until she recognized Daryl and the three wooden crosses he was standing over.

"Daryl."

Though she wasn't close enough to him for her voice to carry over the wind, he still turned as though he could sense her presence. Her body went weak with relief and gratitude as he stared at her in disbelief.

_Just keep your eyes on the horizon_

_When you start to missing me_

_Just look out your window_

_And there I'll be_

She called his name again as he started toward her, his steps quickening until he was running. She felt like a train had hit her when he slammed into her and swept her up in his arms, crushing her against his chest.

"You're alive," he whispered over and over as they spun in a little half-circle. "You're alive."

Her arms came up and weakly wound around his neck. "How long…?"

"Two days." His hands moved over her, patting and checking her flesh for wounds.

Two days? It had felt like a lot longer than two days, and at the same time, it didn't.

He held her for the longest time, and finally her legs gave out beneath her. As if expecting her weakness, he easily slid his arm under her legs and lifted her, settling her against his chest. Too weak to protest, she settled her head in the crook of his neck and kept one arm firmly around him.

"Don' ever scare me like that again," he whispered against her temple as he carried her back to the prison. "Ya understand me?"

"I'll always come back," she promised, and as her exhaustion finally claimed her, she felt his lips kiss her temple softly.

She would always come back to him.

_And I'll always come back_

_Come back, baby, to you_

The End.


	5. You Don't Know Him Like I Do

This is my take on Daryl's escape in the upcoming episode, Suicide Kings. Here I tweaked the lyrics to Brantley Gilbert's You Don't Know Her Like I Do to fit Carol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Five: You Don't Know Him Like I Do

_You don't know him like I do_

_You'll never understand_

_You don't know what we've been through_

_That boy's my best friend_

-Brantley Gilbert, You Don't Know Her Like I Do

When Rick and the small group returned to the prison without Daryl, Carol snapped. She managed to maintain a calm exterior as the group was reunited, but the moment everyone was asleep, she packed a bag and slipped out of the prison.

She had just made it into the yard when a voice called out to her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Carol spun around and came face to face with Michonne. Her eyes narrowed. "I'm going after Daryl."

"Do you have any idea-"

"I've lost everyone else I ever gave a damn about. I'm not losing him, too," Carol hissed, startling Michonne.

After a moment of thought, Michonne finally nodded. "I'm going with you."

"Michonne…"

"You need someone to show you the way." Michonne walked around Carol and headed toward the gate. "Come on, we're losing time."

Carol was hesitant to accept the help, but Michonne had a point. She had no idea where Woodbury was. And if Daryl was hurt, Carol would need help getting him out. Adjusting her bag, she went after Michonne, their steps stealthy as they crossed the grass.

_I'm coming, Daryl_.

* * *

Thanks to the cover of the night, they were able to approach the town with relative ease. There was only one guard on the wall, and he was easily dispatched by Michonne. There were cheers and jeers echoing from beyond the wall. Michonne climbed over the wall quickly; Carol followed suit, although with less ease.

They followed the shouts until they were standing near what looked to be a stadium of sorts. They stayed in the shadows, watching the scene unfold. Carol had to clap her hand over her mouth when she saw Daryl standing toe to toe with his older brother. The expressions of both Dixons were shock mixed with anger and…defeat?

Michonne had to grab Carol to prevent her from charging forward. "What did you bring with you?" she hissed into Carol's ear.

Carol unzipped her bag and withdrew several flash-bangs that she had relieved Rick of.

Michonne nodded approvingly. They couldn't afford to wait, not with the sounds of the dead growing closer and closer to the Dixon brothers.

Grabbing Carol's arm, Michonne pulled her as close to the Dixons as they could get without leaving the shelter of the dark. "We're gonna throw these at the Governor, then you're gonna grab Daryl and I'll get Merle. Got it?"

"Yeah," Carol replied, her eyes focused on Daryl.

"Let's go." Michonne threw several of the flash-bangs into the crowd, quickly dispersing the screaming residents of Woodbury. Then she and Carol charged forward into the ring.

The moment Daryl was close enough to grab, Carol wrapped an arm around him and yanked him into her side. After unchaining several of the walkers, Michonne did the same with Merle, and amidst the sounds of screams and gunfire. Then the group ran for the shelter of the night, never bothering to look back.

* * *

They ran for a while, until the screams and gunfire had long faded. It wasn't until they were close to the prison that they finally stopped to give their bodies a small respite.

Carol's heart pounded as she turned to Daryl and looked into his stunned gaze. He was okay. Still her hands went instinctively over his body, checking for any lethal wounds. Aside from some scrapes and bruises, he seemed fine. Without thinking, she pulled him into a hug and rested her head against his rapidly beating heart. He was alive…

Sighing, Daryl rested his chin on the top of Carol's head. His arms wrapped tentatively around her small frame. "Knew you'd come fer me," he murmured.

"Of course I did. I'm not going to lose you, Daryl."

Michonne and Merle stood close by, both surprised by the exchange. Finally Merle spoke up.

"Hate ta interrupt ya'll's little moment here, but we gotta keep movin'."

Carol reluctantly stepped back from Daryl, but on a whim, she brushed her lips against his. Then she turned around to face Merle and Michonne. Daryl's hand touched the small of her back, sending a thrill through her despite the fear that always seemed to linger over them.

Daryl was safe. He was alive and with her, and if it meant laying down her own life, she would always protect him. He was everything to her; her best friend, her protector, and the only little bit of good she had left in this miserable world. She would do anything to protect that.

She would do anything to protect _him_.

_You don't know how much I got to lose_

_You don't know him like I do_

The End.


	6. When a Woman Cries

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Six: When a Woman Cries

_Just hold her close and love her_

_When a woman cries_

-Billy Dean, When a Woman Cries

Daryl hated seeing Carol cry.

Any woman crying made him uncomfortable. Early on, his father had beat it into him to never cry. Dixons didn't cry. When his mama cried, it was the worst thing in the world to him. Even as a little boy, he always tried to comfort her when she cried. Usually it ended with another beating from his father, but it was worth it.

As he grew older, the tears of any woman sent him running. Then the world ended and he met Carol Peletier, a woman who tried to be strong all of the time but was as fallible as any other human. But to him, her tears were the worst, even more so than his mama's, if it was possible. Her tears were of the purest grief, the tears of a woman who had seen the worst of the world even before it had ended. The first time he saw the bruises on her face and he knew Ed had put them there, he had been enraged, but something stopped him from acting on that rage.

When her daughter disappeared, it was her tears that forced him to act. He had spent countless hours searching for little Sophia, only to have her wind up as a walker in the end. When she had emerged from the barn, her clothes filthy and a bite mark prominent on her tiny shoulder, Carol had lost it. It had only been his quick thinking preventing her from running to her daughter, and a certain death. She had screamed and fought against his strong arms, but he hadn't let her go. He couldn't lose her, too.

The year after Sophia's death had brought about many changes, except one. Whenever Carol cried, he felt as helpless as he had back on the barn with Sophia's rotten corpse. He couldn't bear the sight of Carol's tears.

"Daryl!"

The sound of her pain-filled voice brought him back to the present, and he blinked before focusing on her sweaty face. "'m here," he soothed as she gripped his hand with more strength than he would have guessed she possessed. But he should have learned by now; she was much stronger than he ever gave her credit for.

"Push, Carol!" Rick demanded. Daryl glared at him.

A moment later, there was absolutely silence in the room. Then a hearty scream from the newest member of the room broke the silence. Carol laughed tearfully as Rick placed the squalling newborn on her chest.

Daryl stared at the baby with fascination.

"Congratulations, you two. It's a girl," Rick murmured.

A girl… Daryl's head swam. His daughter was the first girl he had ever heard of in the Dixon line. He ran a finger lightly against the newborn's ruddy cheek. She screamed again, and after silently seeking permission from Carol, he scooped up their daughter in his arms and held her against his chest.

"Hey, hey, wha's all the fussin' for?" he whispered as he sat down and studied the baby's face. "Yer mama's tired. Let her git some sleep."

Tears rolled down the baby's cheeks, but she eventually settled down. Freeing a hand, Daryl wiped his daughter's tears away with his thumb.

"Daddy loves ya…"

The End.


	7. Daddy's Girl

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seven: Daddy's Girl

_I recall the night that you came into this world_

_I couldn't believe the doctor when he said, "It's a little girl."_

_I said, "Now, Doc, you must be wrong. You see, I want a boy."_

_Then he laid you in my arms and my heart sang with joy_

-Red Sovine, Daddy's Girl

"Daryl, calm down."

Glenn's voice only irritated the already agitated roughneck.

"Shut up, short round!" Daryl snarled, pacing anxiously around the confined space. It was late, somewhere around midnight he guessed, and no one was sleeping except for Judith and Carl. All of the adults, Beth included, were awake and either busy or standing near Daryl. Daryl moved about restlessly, unable to stand still for more than a few moments. His life was changing once again and he had no idea how to stop it.

A few minutes later (or an eternity, according to Daryl), Hershel appeared, a smile on his tired features and blood on his clothes. The blood turned Daryl's stomach.

Maggie came around her father, a tiny bundle cradled in her arms. Daryl stared at her.

"Congratulations, son. You have a healthy little girl," Hershel announced. Glenn let out a joyful sound and slapped Daryl on the back.

Oblivious to Glenn's excitement, Daryl chewed on his thumb and stared at the bundle in Maggie's arms. A girl? What the hell was he gonna do with a girl? He had been expecting a boy. Boys were rough and tumble. He could take a boy hunting with him. He could do almost anything with a boy, because he knew how to act around them. His fear suddenly skyrocketed. "Are ya sure, Doc?" Daryl stumbled over the words.

Hershel laughed. "I'm sure, son."

"But… I thought… I wanted a boy," Daryl concluded lamely, rubbing the back of his grimy neck.

Hershel gave Maggie a pointed look, and Maggie stepped forward, laying the tiny bundle in Daryl's arms.

Daryl gasped softly, his arms instinctively curling around his daughter. His daughter… His heart warmed as she sighed and snuggled into his arms, as though she already knew who he was and what he would go through to protect her. He had wanted a son because he knew he could relate to a son. But he had a daughter, and the need to protect and love her quickly took hold of his heart. Stretching his arms out in front of him, he studied her tiny face and smiled.

"Hi," he whispered. The rest of the group quietly dispersed, but Daryl didn't notice. His attention was completely on his little daughter. She snuffled and he brought her back against his chest, where she easily settled down again.

On instinct, he began to pace around, one hand holding his daughter to him while the other gently patted her back. Barely a few minutes old and she already had him wrapped around her little finger. He smiled.

Yeah, he was in trouble already.

The End.


	8. I'd Come For You

A little what if scenario set during those seven months on the run.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Eight: I'd Come for You

_I finally know just what it means_

_To let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does_

_Or ever will_

_So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home_

_Here and now_

_This I vow_

-Nickelback, I'd Come for You

They should have been more careful.

Damn it, how stupid could they have been? Daryl's heart thumped furiously against his ribcage as he swung his crossbow around. Ever since the destruction of the Greene farm and nearly losing Carol several times in the process, he had taken it upon himself to keep her safe. As far as he was concerned, the other members of the group could watch out for themselves.

They sure as hell didn't seem all that worried about Carol.

Rick, T-Dog and Carol had gone on a scavenging trip earlier in the day, and Daryl had acted cool, but inside he was worried. Then when the two men came back with supplies but no Carol, Daryl had snapped. Rick had claimed they had been separated and overwhelmed by walkers, but Daryl didn't give a shit. It had taken him all of a minute to decide he would go after Carol himself, despite Rick's protest. He scared T-Dog into telling him the location they had gone to, then he was gone.

It had taken him a half-hour to reach the spot T-Dog had told him about. There were a few walkers, but they were easily dispatched by his crossbow before he ever got off his bike. He parked the bike and jumped off of it, his crossbow ready in his hands. It was a small town, probably not on any map, with a main street and a few general stores. Quickly, he retrieved his arrows from the dead, since they were a precious resource he couldn't afford to waste. His entire body was tense and ready to fight as he silently walked down the middle of the street.

"Carol, where the hell are ya, woman?" he grumbled. It never occurred to him that she might be dead; he would find her in one of these stores, scared and dirty but alive. She would be just fine. He wouldn't fail her like he had her daughter.

The soft creak of wooden floorboards made him swerve to his right. He didn't see a walker or Carol. Following the noise, he stepped into the remains of a post office. A few bodies were scattered on the floor, long dead and of no threat to him. "Carol?" he finally called out. "Ya in here?"

There was another shuffling sound. "Daryl?"

Relief surged through him as Carol stepped into his line of vision. She was dirty and scared, but obviously happy to see him.

He lowered his crossbow and was taken by surprise when she closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly. "What the hell…?"

She squeezed his neck and smiled. "I knew you'd come for me."

"Course." They were alone, so he briefly returned the hug before pulling away from her. "C'mon. Gotta get back to camp."

"Right." She followed him out of the post office and back into the sunlight.

More walkers had converged, and Daryl swore. "Bike's over here." Without giving it a second thought, he grabbed Carol's elbow and pulled her toward the bike. The dead moaned and followed them, but he was faster. He grabbed her by the waist and set her on the bike with ease. Then he climbed on and started the engine. Her arms went around his waist and held on for dear life as they practically flew out of the town and back in the direction of the rest of the group.

The ride was silent, but Daryl's mind raced as Carol held onto him tightly. She had ridden with him on his bike a few times before, but this time was different somehow. He welcomed her embrace and hot breath on the back of his neck. Her fingers dug lightly into his stomach. She was alive. He had found her in time, and she was fine.

But Rick and T-Dog wouldn't be when he got back to camp.

The End.


	9. Holdin'

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Nine: Holdin'

_Holdin', lovin', kissin', huggin'_

_Come whatever may, they keep_

_Goin', dreamin', smilin', believin'_

_That nothin' matters like this love they're holdin'_

-Diamond Rio, Holdin'

"Rick, have you seen Beth?"

Rick looked up from the baby in his arms. Maggie was standing there, arms crossed over her chest and her pretty mouth in a frown. "Last I saw, Beth was heading to the guard tower."

Maggie huffed and shook her head, spinning around on her heel. Rick heard her muttering curses as she walked away. He looked at Judith and smiled.

"Someone's in trouble."

* * *

"Beth!" Maggie cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted her sister's name up at the guard tower. "Beth, are you up there?"

A few moments later, Daryl glared over the side of the guard tower. "The hell ya want, Maggie? Yer sister ain' up here!"

Maggie blushed slightly at the sight of Daryl Dixon shirtless. Carol appeared as well, and Maggie dropped her gaze to the ground. "Sorry…" But she wasn't, not really. It was time she got a little payback on them for interrupting her and Glenn.

"Whatever." Daryl disappeared again, and Carol gave a little wave before following him.

Cleary Beth wasn't up there, so Maggie looked around, wondering where else she could search.

"Damn it, Bethy…"

* * *

Outside of the prison fence, sheltered by a tree, Beth smiled as she curled up against Merle's side. Merle Dixon was the last person in the world she thought she could have fallen for, but underneath the dirty and foul-mouthed exterior, he really was sweet and thoughtful. Much like Carol had brought Daryl out of his shell, she was slowly doing the same for Merle.

His rough hand gently smoothed her hair back. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, girly?"

"Absolutely nothing," she replied, leaning into his hand.

A chuckle rumbled through his broad chest. "Ya sure?"

"I'm sure."

They both heard Maggie call out Beth's name, and Beth sighed as she attempted to sit up. But Merle wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her back against his chest.

"Yer daddy's gonna kill me," he murmured, planting a soft kiss on her neck.

"I won't let him. But Maggie is going to be mad if I don't see what she wants."

He grunted and finally released her. Beth got to her feet and offered him her hand. "Come on. Let's get back."

He took her hand with a mischievous look on his face. Once they were both upright, he swung his head down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Leaning into his kiss, Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. They broke the kiss a few moments later and grinned at each other.

"A few more minutes won't kill her…"

The End!


	10. I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

How about we get a little Disney now? :D

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Ten: I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

_Who'd ya think you're kidding?_

_He's the earth and heaven to ya_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through ya_

_Girl, you can't conceal it_

_We know how you're feeling_

_Who you're thinking of_

-Meg, I Won't Say (I'm in Love) (from Disney's Hercules)

"She's got it bad."

"Yep."

Maggie looked at her little sister and grinned. They were standing just outside of the prison, watching as Carol stood by the gate with her gun in hand. Daryl had been gone for a week hunting, and he was due back anytime. Both Maggie and Beth knew Carol had been growing more anxious with each passing day, and now she was practically ready to explode. They were all eager to have the roughneck return safely, but Carol _needed_ it, even if she didn't realize it yet.

The second Daryl came into sight, Carol lit up. Maggie smirked at Beth.

"Come on. Let's go help the lovebirds."

As the words spilled from her lips, Maggie contemplated the double entendre she had unintentionally spoken.

She was spending way too much time with Glenn.

* * *

As soon as she saw Daryl, relief swept through Carol. He had been gone for a full week, and now he was finally back. Moving quickly, Carol opened the gate, allowing Daryl to drive his truck into the prison yard. She could see several deer in the bed of the truck, as well as countless squirrels and a possum or two.

He parked the truck and climbed out of the cab, his gait slow and lazy as always. "Hey."

The sound of his voice was music to her ears. She smiled warmly at him. "Hey."

Maggie and Beth chose that moment to appear. Both sisters wore smirks on their faces, as if they knew something Carol didn't know. Carol raised an inquisitive eyebrow but the Greene girls just passed her in favor of examining Daryl's haul.

With a shake of her head, Carol turned her focus on Daryl. He was filthy and reeked of blood and earth, but Carol saw past all of it. He was back and safe, which was all she could ask for.

Then it hit her.

_I love him._

The thought had the same effect as a blow to her gut. When in the hell had she fallen in love with Daryl Dixon?

"Carol!"

She looked up. Daryl was standing just a few inches from her, studying her face. When he had her attention, he motioned to the truck. "The girls are gonna get Rick. They said ya had lunch ready?"

"Yeah." She started toward the prison, stopping only to make sure he was following her. He was. The smirk on his face coupled with the gentle look in his eyes made her stumble just a little.

Damn it, she was in love with Daryl Dixon.

_At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love_

The End.


	11. I Drive Your Truck

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Eleven: I Drive Your Truck

_I drive your truck_

_I roll every window down_

_And I burn up_

_Every back road in this town_

_I find a field, I tear it up_

_Til all the pain's a cloud of dust_

_Yeah, sometimes_

_I drive your truck_

-Lee Brice, I Drive Your Truck

How was this even possible?

Tears rolled silently down Carol's dirty cheeks as she unlocked Daryl's truck and climbed into the driver's seat. The seats were warm thanks to the Georgia heat, and she just closed her eyes and sat there for a while, surrounded by what lingered of his scent.

It wasn't fucking fair.

Finally she started the engine and tore down the road, putting several miles between herself and the prison. After the winter they'd had, most of the walkers were gone. The winter had been long and harsh, but spring had finally arrived not long ago.

She pressed harder on the gas, speeding down the road.

Daryl had been gone for months now, but the pain was still so fresh in her heart. For a while, she had been certain she would follow him. It took her weeks to realize he wouldn't have wanted that. He wanted her to live.

Spotting an empty field, Carol made a sharp turn and pulled into it. They had done this once before, and in his truck, she could still feel close to him. She never let anyone else touch his truck or his bike, and if they ever left the prison, she would load Daryl's bike into the back of his truck and drive the truck.

The engine roared as she drove through the field. Gasoline was a precious commodity, but when she hurt this bad, driving his truck in an empty field was the only thing that helped.

Here, she didn't have to be strong. Here, she didn't have to worry about walkers or dishes or laundry. Here, no one needed looking after. She could just _be_. She could remember Daryl, think about his smile and remember the way his hand cupped the curve of her hip in the middle of the night.

It just wasn't fair.

Suddenly she slammed her hands against the steering wheel, briefly losing control of the truck. "Damn it!" She hit the brakes and jerked to a stop, her chest heaving.

"Daryl…" Her head came to rest against the steering wheel.

The glove compartment suddenly popped open, and her eyes shot open again. Confused, she reached out to close it, but something caught her eye. Her hand trembled as she reached down and retrieved a single photograph. More tears fell as she realized it was a picture of Daryl. She had been so convinced she would never see his face again.

The picture looked just a couple of years old, probably taken not long before the world went to hell. He was leaning against the side of his truck and giving the camera a carefree grin. Her fingertip gently traced over his face before she brought the picture against her chest.

Once she felt more able, she lovingly tucked the picture away. Then she started the truck again and drove out of the field.

He was gone, but as long as she could still close her eyes and see his face, remember his voice, maybe she would be okay.

Maybe.

_I've cussed, I've prayed_

_I've said goodbye_

_Shook my fist_

_Asked God why_

_These days when I'm missing you this much_

_I drive your truck_

The End.


	12. He Didn't Have to Be

A little something to counteract the sadness of the last chapter. I wrote this as kind of a sequel to the 40th chapter of Love Bites (One Way or Another), and I hope everyone likes it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twelve: He Didn't Have to Be

_And now, all of a sudden_

_Oh, it seems so strange to me_

_How we went from something's missing_

_To a family_

-Brad Paisley, He Didn't Have to Be

"Daryl?"

Daryl forced his eyes opened, groaning softly. Vaguely he remembered being guided into the house and stitched up after reuniting Carol and her daughter. He must have passed out afterward, because it was morning now and Sophia was staring at him, her big blue eyes sharp and focused. He shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze. "What?"

She broke out in a grin. "You're awake!"

"Guess I am."

Before he could say a word, Sophia scurried onto the bed with him and stretched out on her side, looking at him with nothing but adoration. Once more, he was uncomfortable. She hadn't had a good daddy, and neither did he. What did she want from him?

He didn't have long to think about it. His eyes grew heavier and heavier until finally they slid closed and he slept.

* * *

"Sophia?"

Maggie looked at Carol, who was scanning the room and looking worried. "I saw her head upstairs, Carol."

"Thanks, Maggie." Carol quickly headed up the stairs, and she had a sneaking suspicion of where she would find her little girl. Coming to a stop in front of the room where Daryl was sleeping, she pushed the door open quietly and smiled.

Sophia had climbed into the bed with Daryl and fallen asleep beside the roughneck.

Carol leaned against the door and watched them. Sophia hadn't slept since Daryl had collapsed after bringing her back to the farm, and she had cried so much. Carol had been startled by how much Sophia cared for the injured man, but she shouldn't have been. She cared about him, too.

Crossing the floor as quietly as she could, Carol tucked the sheet tighter around Daryl and lightly kissed his forehead. Then she moved around the bed and removed Sophia's shoes, setting them silently on the floor. Daryl and Sophia didn't move an inch as she went back to the door.

With a quiet chuckle, Carol backed out and closed the door softly, leaving her little family to sleep in peace.

The End.


	13. Without You

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Thirteen: Without You

_Along comes a baby girl_

_And suddenly my little world_

_Just got a whole lot bigger_

_And people that I barely knew_

_Who love me cause I'm part of you_

_Man, it's tough to figure_

-Keith Urban, Without You

Daryl Dixon had turned soft.

All around him, he could hear the normal sounds of the prison. Rick and Tyreese were out in the guard tower, Beth and Carl were playing with Judith, Carol was taking a nap and Glenn and Maggie had disappeared again. It was all so normal, so…

The baby in his arms whimpered and flailed her tiny arms. Daryl grinned at her.

"Hush now, Sarah Rose," he whispered, shifting her to his shoulder. Sarah was a few weeks old and so tiny. If he laid her in his outstretched arms with her tiny head in his palms, her little butt didn't even reach his elbows.

She was perfect.

Sarah yawned and snuggled into his shoulder, her little fingers reflexively grasping the material of his dirty shirt.

"Daryl?"

Maggie came into his line of vision, followed closely by Glenn. Daryl snorted. If Glenn had loved her before, he was her shadow now. They were practically inseparable ever since Hershel had 'married' them. It was as it should have been.

His thoughts drifted to Carol, who was sleeping on their perch. "Yeah?"

Maggie slid up beside him and cooed at baby Sarah. "Beth sent me. Dinner's ready."

"Thanks." Daryl was still trying to adjust to being part of the group, and after his daughter was born, it seemed like everyone now loved him, or at least tolerated him more, because of her.

He didn't mind it so much.

The End.


	14. She Could Have Been Mine

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Fourteen: She Could Have Been Mine

_She could have been mine_

_She would have been, in another place and time_

_And now and then I go there in my mind_

_She would've been_

_She should've been_

_She could've been mine_

-Keith Anderson, She Could Have Been Mine

"Sophia."

The word escaped as a sigh. Daryl shook his head and scrubbed his hand roughly over his face. The little girl had been gone for almost a year now, but sometimes it felt like she had disappeared just yesterday. He had spent weeks searching for her, only to find her as one of those…things. He never should have left her or Carol alone that day on the highway. If he had been just a few feet closer, he would have grabbed her and kept her safe from the walkers. Instead fucking Rick had gone after her and left her alone in the woods. She was just a kid! What the hell had he been thinking? There was the problem. He hadn't been thinking, and Sophia had suffered for it. She had been bitten and turned into a walker before he'd even had a chance to find and save her.

It wasn't fucking fair.

His eyes closed. All this thinking didn't do him any good, but it continued. Maybe if Ed had died sooner, or never made it to the camp at all, things would have been different. Hell, if Shane had beaten him to death for hitting Carol, things would have been better. He didn't approve of murder, but in the case of Ed Peletier, he would have made an exception.

A sudden surge of rage hit him. His hands balled into fists. If he had just moved a little faster, if he had begun the search the second she disappeared, maybe he could have found her. She deserved a better life than she'd had. She and Carol both did.

They should have been his.

He paused. Where the hell had that thought come from? He wasn't husband or father material. His own father had been shit. What made him think he would be any different?

Suddenly deflated, he sat down on the ground and crossed his legs. Then he rested his elbows on his legs and held his head in his hands. If Sophia had been his, he never would have let her out of his sight. He would have kept her as close to him as possible. He had barely spent any time with the girl, but he had felt responsible for her, more than he ever should have. He had the same feeling of responsibility toward her mother.

They both should have been his.

A gentle hand grasped his shoulder, startling him. He reached for his knife only to find Carol sitting beside him. He closed his eyes briefly and opened them again. "Hey."

"Hey." She scooted closer to him, leaving no distance between their bodies. "You okay?"

He shrugged. They both knew what he was thinking about. He was surprised when she reached out and closed her fingers gently around his. He let her hold his hand for a minute before he let go and wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders. Carol rested her head on his shoulder and cried silently, and for the first time, he wept with her.

A few feet away, unnoticed by either of them, a Cherokee rose began to bloom in the sun's warm rays.

The End.


	15. Just Give Me a Reason

Disclaimer: I wish and wish, but alas, not mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Fifteen: Just Give Me a Reason

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief, you stole my heart_

_And I, your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch, you fixed them_

-P!nk featuring Nate Ruess, Just Give Me a Reason

In the early morning light, Carol sat in the dew soaked grass and contemplated how her life had changed in just a year.

Behind her, the prison loomed, casting a shadow across the grass. Absently she reached down and plucked a blade of green grass from the soil. Almost a year had passed since she lost her precious baby girl, her Sophia. The pain was still very raw and fresh, but the wound had closed over for the most part. It was only when she slowed down and had time to think about it did it begin hurting again.

A footstep behind her caught her attention, and she initially tensed. But a familiar scent reached her noise, relaxing her.

Daryl.

The roughneck sat down beside her in the grass. "Wha' are ya doin' out here?"

"Just thinking." Her fingers resumed plucking at the grass.

"'bout her?"

"Yeah."

They lapsed into silence for a while. The sun moved higher in the sky, warming their skin as they sat together in the grass.

"I'm glad you're here, Daryl." Carol's voice broke the silence, and he looked at her, clearly startled.

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Because you're you," was her simple answer. She didn't know how else to put it without terrifying him. At her lowest points, when she thought she just couldn't go on and she wanted to be reunited with her daughter, Daryl kept her going. He had shown her it was okay to laugh and smile again, and he had proven to her that life went on. Without much effort, he had given her exactly what she needed while simultaneously patching those holes in her heart.

She had no idea what she would do without him, and she had no desire to find out.

"Carol?"

"Hmm?" Carol turned her head in his direction, only to be greeted with a soft, tender kiss. Her lips parted instinctively, allowing him entrance. He moved closer to her, his rough hand coming up and burying itself in her short hair. She brought her own hand up and placed it gently against the back of his neck, urging him even closer to her. He tasted of venison and the wild berries he had found the previous night. It was an intoxicating combination, one she could very easily become addicted to.

Finally they broke apart for need of air. His head came to rest against hers as they caught their breath. His lips curved up in a wicked smile, sending a tremor of delight down her back.

No, there was no way she could live without him now.

The End.


	16. Two Pink Lines

And another Merle/Beth story! I have to say, I'm getting quite fond of these two. They're very much like Beauty and the Beast. Carl and Beth are cute, but there's something about the idea of Merle and Beth. Hope everyone enjoys this, and please remember to leave me a little review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Sixteen: Two Pink Lines

_Her daddy's gonna kill me_

_And that's a fact_

_Maybe we'll just leave town_

_And never come back_

_Or I could stand there and tell him_

_Face him like a man_

_Aw, who am I kidding?_

_He'll never understand_

-Eric Church, Two Pink Lines

Merle Dixon was not the marrying kind.

Before the whole world went to hell in a hand basket, his life had consisted of drugs, booze, whores and beating the shit out of his brother while simultaneously protecting him from their shitty father. It wasn't in him to commit to one job, let alone one woman. Then the world went to hell, and a year later, he met Beth Greene.

Just the thought of her name made him smile. He had first seen her after dragging his brother to the prison after the governor had practically offered them up to the walkers on a platter. It was an eye-opener, and with some quick thinking, he was able to escape with Daryl. The reception at the prison had not been pleasant, mostly because of the redhead and the Asian boy, but he hadn't expected anything different. His plan had been to get Daryl fixed up and then hightail it out of there. Dixons didn't belong in cages.

He began having second thoughts the moment he caught a glimpse of a young, sweet faced blond with big blue eyes. He had put up a protest when Officer Friendly decided to take the blade off his arm and lock him in a cell, and he had yelled his displeasure for hours. He only stopped when the little blond approached the cell with a bowl of soup cradled in her hands. Up close, he decided she was even prettier than he had thought. Definitely more attractive than any of the other women there. With soft pink lips and a nose that reminded him of a tulip, she bewitched him. It didn't matter to him that she couldn't have been more than seventeen or eighteen and he was well into his thirties. Those things didn't matter as much as they might have a year ago. Now it was all about survival.

As the days passed, Merle couldn't help noticing the way the little mousy woman, whose name he remembered was Carol, followed his brother around. Beth came to his cell more and more, fascinating him with her soft voice and gentle ways. He was no good for her, but when she looked at him, he could pretend he was. He could pretend he had it in him to give her the world. He wondered if his brother thought the same about Carol. Now and then he would hear Daryl snap, then he would hear Carol speak softly and patiently to him. Then there was the matter of the damn kid…

It took at least a week for Officer Friendly to start letting him out of his cell. He tried to be nonchalant, but whenever no one was looking, his eyes sought Beth out. Things moved fast after that, and now…

"Merle?"

Merle snapped his head in the direction of Beth's soft voice. She was pale and clutching a little white stick. "You got it?"

"Yeah."

No one knew about the two of them, but Merle was pretty sure his brother suspected something. Daryl was smarter than anyone ever gave him credit for, and he was lucky to have a good woman like Carol. The past few weeks had been filled with sneaking out, stolen moments, and midnight meetings in cleaned out parts of the prison. He was crazy about a woman for the first time in his pointless life, and of course he couldn't let anyone know. Her father would kill him.

He was pretty sure the old man was gonna kill him now, anyway. "How long 'til we know?"

"Two minutes." She was practically shaking.

Grumbling, he opened his arms to her. Beth quickly stepped into his embrace and buried her face in his chest. He folded his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. This was his fault. He couldn't keep his hand off her, couldn't stop thinking with his dick, and now he might have gotten her killed. Babies were dangerous in this world; he didn't know how Carol and Daryl managed with Officer Friendly's kid. The delivery could kill her, as well as any number of complications during the pregnancy. Why hadn't he been more careful? His brother was his flesh and blood, but Beth was his world. He couldn't lose her.

After a short eternity, Beth slowly pulled away from his arms and held the test up. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to hold it together as she figured out what the test was telling her. If she was pregnant, maybe he could convince her to run with him. He could protect her and keep her safe. The larger the group, the more dangers there were to contend with. But if he went down that road, he would have to find a way to bring Daryl along. Daryl wouldn't leave without Carol, and then there was the baby… Running wasn't an option. If she was pregnant, they would just have to come clean to the group and hope for the best. At least he was used to sleeping with one eye open. Hopefully he was getting ahead of himself.

He searched Beth's eyes and held his breath. "Wha's it say?"

Her big blue eyes welled up with tears.

"It says…"

The End.


	17. Mine

How about that midseason finale? Well, here's my response. Robert Kirkman, your move.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seventeen: Mine

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

-Taylor Swift, Mine

Two days.

For two days, Carol cried. When Rick and the others returned to the prison, she had been filled with hope. Then, just as quickly as she'd been filled with hope, it was snatched away when Rick told her Daryl wasn't with them. He had chosen Merle over the group. He had chosen his blood over her.

She supposed it shouldn't have caught her so off-guard. Her entire life had been filled with goodbyes, even before the world went to hell. When she had married Ed against her family's wishes, she had been forced to say goodbye to them, and eventually her friends as well. Then, before she knew it, she was saying goodbye to her entire life for a man who would soon turn her existence into a living hell.

When the dead rose up and the world as she once knew it was gone, she clung to what she had: her precious daughter. Ed died first, and there was almost a sense of relief as she took the pickaxe from Daryl and drove it into her husband's head six times. It was…freeing. But she had taken too much pleasure, and for that she lost her little girl, her beautiful Sophia. That goodbye had been the worst in her entire miserable life.

Until now.

"Someone's here!" Carl's voice rang out over the prison yard.

Carol didn't move. It wasn't Daryl, so why should she care? Why did she bother anymore? The tears started again, fresh and hot as they rolled down her dirt-stained cheeks. Daryl was gone, and a renewed wave of grief hit her like the tide brutalizing the sandy beach.

There was suddenly a commotion down by the gate. Carol didn't pay much attention until a hand grabbed her shoulder. Spinning around and ready for a fight, Carol froze when her gaze locked with big blue eyes.

Daryl.

Every cruel word, every instinct to run or slap him fled. Her arms flew around his neck before she could stop them.

He stiffed, but slowly and awkwardly returned the embrace.

This was it. He was saying goodbye, and soon he would be gone again, this time for good. She wouldn't be seeing him again after this. All the goodbyes she had said in her life had not prepared her for this one. "Daryl…" Why did this have to be so damn hard? At least she was getting to say goodbye to him.

His arms tightened around her. "Couldn' do it."

Those words took her by surprise. "What?"

"Couldn' leave ya, or Jude."

Time ceased to exist for her as he slanted his hard mouth over hers. Her lips instinctively parted as her fingers came up and buried themselves in his messy hair.

When he broke the kiss, he brushed his lips against her ear and whispered, "Yer mine now. Forever."

Her mouth settled in a grin.

"I've never heard a better threat."

The End.


	18. Holding Out for a Hero

Oh my gawd! What an episode Home was! *flails in fangirlish manner* Our boy is back where he belongs! Here's my little post-Home story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Eighteen: Holding Out for a Hero

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

-Bonnie Tyler, Holding Out for a Hero

She was dead.

One moment, she had been standing there with Axel, laughing and joking and living. The next, there was a hole in Axel's head and gunfire erupted all around them. She had acted purely on instinct as she dropped to the ground and hid behind Axel's lifeless body. She was already covered in blood and her heart leapt into her throat as Axel's body jerked with each bullet. The sounds of screams mixed with groans of the dead only enforced her mindset. She was going to die. The governor had found them.

_Please, let Judith be okay_, she prayed as the bullets whizzed past her head. _Oh, God, please let her be okay._

Little Judith was the only good left in Carol's life. Daryl was gone; he had chosen Merle over the group. Over Judith.

Over her.

The roar of an engine as some vehicle slammed into the prison gates drowned out her thoughts. She didn't dare lift her head, even after the gunfire slowed down. The moans were growing louder; a herd had to be in the prison yard now. This was it. She was going to be ripped apart. She would have been already, but the shot that killed Axel had been to his brain. But if it was any consolation, she would finally be reunited with her Sophia. Her only regret was not getting to say goodbye to Daryl.

Daryl…

Her eyes closed as a walker stumbled closer to her, rotting fingers outstretched and decayed teeth gnashing and red with fresh flesh and blood.

The gunfire ceased almost completely, save for a few sporadic shots. Tires squealed as vehicles took off. The group was leaving. They had Judith, and Rick would protect her even if he had lost his mind. She smiled despite her fear and impending death.

"Carol!"

Her body froze. Was she losing her mind now, too? Or was that…

Axel's body was suddenly ripped away. She stared up, squinting against the harsh sunlight.

Daryl.

He was bloody and filthy; his hair hung in oily strands in his eyes. He leaned over and touched his fingers to her cheek, his eyes imploring. Just as before, he caressed her cheek and slid his arms under her, easily bringing her against his chest.

Too exhausted to fight him, Carol simply went limp and allowed her head to fall into the crook of his neck. They fit so well together, like two pieces of the same broken puzzle. He had left her without so much as a goodbye, but he was back now and his grip screamed that he would never let her go again. In each other, they had found what they had both been searching for all their lives.

A hero.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like the fire in my blood_

The End.

A/N: A quick sidenote: I am coauthoring a story with PrintDust called The Sum of its Parts. I would suggest it to everyone who likes a small taste of Carol and Daryl without OD'ing on fluff. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	19. What Brothers Do

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Nineteen: What Brothers Do

_Mama said that you're the reason her belly got so big_

_And I didn't believe her till she let me feel you kick_

_And I don't know how it happened_

_I'm just glad I have someone to play with_

_In all these years, I've learned many things_

_How to walk, how to talk and make believe_

_So follow me_

-Confederate Railroad, What Brothers Do

"That's your little brother in there, sweetheart."

Merle looked as though he didn't believe his mother. He was almost eight years old, and for as long as he could remember, he had wanted a brother. Someone to play with, someone to talk to when his mama was busy and his dad was out of the house.

"He's why my belly is getting so big," she continued in her soft, lilting voice. Her hand rested over her belly.

His eyes grew wide. "Really?"

With a broad smile, she grabbed his hand and held it over her belly. Merle's brow furrowed until he felt something move under his hand. "Wha' was that?"

"That's your brother, sweetheart."

He felt the movement again, and he grinned. "Wha's his name?"

"Daryl. His name is Daryl."

"Daryl…" Lowering his head to his mama's belly, he murmured, "Hi, Daryl. I'm yer brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle Merle!"

Merle lifted his head at the sound, and a little body slammed into him. He grinned and lifted his nephew into his arms. Little Daryl was the spitting image of his father when he was a kid, and sometimes Merle couldn't believe he had a nephew. When the world went to hell, things had happened and for a year Merle had been convinced he was the last Dixon standing. Then he found his brother again and he wasn't alone anymore.

Fast forward five years, and the world was still in a state of turmoil, but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been. The dead still walked, but their numbers were low and the living was slowly reclaiming the earth again.

"Daddy said Mama ain' feelin' good." Little Daryl pouted and Merle touched his nephew's chin.

"Buck up, kiddo. Pretty soon you'll have a little brother to play with." Merle hoisted the boy onto his hip and headed toward the farmhouse where his family was. He heard Judith yelling at Carl about something, and he grinned. He had been lucky not to get a little sister. Judith had Carl henpecked and Carl knew it. Poor kid.

His brother had really turned into his own man in the last few years. He had a woman, a kid to protect and one on the way. If it hadn't been for Carol, Merle probably would have been dead the minute he set foot on the prison ground. Mouse was a good woman, a better one than any Dixon deserved.

Merle carried his nephew into the house and ran into the very subject of his thoughts. Daryl was rubbing the back of his neck and looking very much like the little boy Merle remembered from decades ago.

"Carol's gonna stay in bed fer a while." Daryl took his son into his arms and held him tight, and not for the first time, Merle was stricken by the resemblance the two had.

"Tha's good, brother. Mouse needs to take it easy." Merle reached out and squeezed his brother's shoulder with his good hand. "Ya two go check on her."

Daryl nodded and turned around, taking his son upstairs with him.

Merle watched them go until they left his sight. A smile slowly formed on his grizzled face.

He sure was proud of his baby brother.

_With sticks for guns, me and you_

_Until we've won_

_'Cause that's what brothers do_

_That's what brothers do_

The End.


	20. The Highway Don't Care

A short one before I head to Alabama for the weekend on my deaf immersion trip. And thank you all so much for a hundred reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twenty: Highway Don't Care

_The highway won't hold you tonight_

_The highway don't know you're alive_

_The highway don't care if you're all alone_

_But I do, I do_

_The highway won't dry your tears_

_The highway don't need you here_

_The highway don't care if you're coming home_

_But I do, I do_

-Tim McGraw featuring Taylor Swift and Keith Urban, Highway Don't Care

"He's not coming back?"

The words rang hollowly in her ears. Daryl was gone? She struggled between relief that he wasn't dead and anger and hurt over his abandonment of them.

Of her.

How could he have just left her like that? Didn't she matter to him anymore? Did the last months mean nothing, or was the pull of blood stronger than the ties of loyalty and friendship? Did he even consider her a friend?

Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared through the chain link fence, to the trees beyond the prison confines and the road leading away from semi-safety.

Daryl was out there somewhere on that road, alone with his brother. Without the group, without her to watch his back. She knew he could handle himself out there, but she was still terrified. Merle wasn't as loyal as his brother. She didn't put it past the older Dixon to take off and leave his little brother all alone. What would happen to Daryl then?

Her stomach twisted violently as she sank to her knees and buried her fingers in the soft grass. Didn't he know how much she needed him, how much she…

A sob bubbled up in her chest, but she refused to let it escape.

"Daryl…"

The End.


	21. Let There Be Cowgirls

How about some Gleggie, everybody? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twenty One: Let There be Cowgirls

_Let there be cowgirls for every cowboy_

_Make 'em strong as any man, lawdy_

_Something you can't tame; she's a mustang_

_The heartbeat of the heartland_

_She's got a drawl, ya'll_

_Yeah, she's the salt of the earth that rocks my world_

_Let there be cowgirls!_

-Chris Cagle, Let There Be Cowgirls

The first time Glenn Rhee saw Maggie Greene riding a horse bareback, he fell in love.

It didn't matter to his heart that she had barely noticed him, or that he didn't even _know_ her. She was the most stunning creature he had ever seen, with flaming red locks and green eyes so intense, it hurt to look into them, or look away.

Love has a funny sense of timing. Apparently it didn't matter if they suffering through the end of the world. Love took hold of Glenn, and he considered himself the luckiest man in the world when those three little words, _I love you_, passed Maggie's lips. But he was also too stunned to reply. It was only after the farm was overrun by walkers and they were driving back to the highway, when she started to cry, that he was able to tell her just how much she loved him.

"Glenn!"

Maggie's voice pierced his thoughts, drawing him from his memories and back to the present. He was sitting underneath the generous shade of a tree on the large, lush farmland they had found several years ago. Their group had changed enormously since the prison; they had lost Andrea, Hershel, and had come dangerously close to losing Daryl the first year they were on the new farm after he fell through the ice on a frozen pond while hunting. The corners of his mouth moved up slightly. It was almost nine months_ to the day _after Daryl's near-death experience that Carol gave birth to their son. Now there were three little Dixons, as well as-

"Daddy!"

Two little bodies slammed into him, and Glenn wrapped his arms around his little girls. Isabella Margaret and Rebecca Lynn were four and two, respectively, and had him wrapped around their tiny fingers.

Izzy peered out at him from under an oversized sheriff's hat, one he recognized as Carl's. "Look, Daddy! I'm a cowgirl!" she announced with a mischievous smile. God, she looked more and more like her mother every day.

"Cowgirl!" Becky repeated with a giggle.

"I see." Glenn tightened his grip on the girls and stood up. Maggie was behind him, her arms crossed over her chest and a smile on her sweet face. The little bump underneath her shirt was just beginning to make itself known to the world. "Have you two been behaving for Mama?"

"Yes!" the girls chorused.

Glenn closed the distance between himself and Maggie and leaned over, giving her a soft kiss. "How are you feeling, cowgirl?"

"Fine." Maggie took Becky into her arms and kissed her dark curls. "Dinner's ready."

"Great!" he enthused as he followed her. His eyes drifted down to the familiar and enticing sway of her hips.

Love is a funny, funny thing.

The End.


	22. He Gets That From Me

Another heartbreaker! Get the tissues ready!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twenty Two: He Gets That From Me

_He looks at me with those big blue eyes_

_He's got me in the palm of his hands_

_And I swear sometimes_

_It's just like you're here again_

_He smiles that little crooked smile_

_There's no denying he's your child_

_Without him, I don't know what I'd do_

_He gets that from you_

-Reba McEntire, He Gets That From Me

"Mama?"

Carol looked up as her son approached her. At just eleven years old, Hunter Dixon was a miniature of his father, down to those piercing Dixon eyes. His arrival had been the very last thing Carol and Daryl were expecting, but he was welcome nonetheless. He had been born on the coldest night of the year. The first week of his life was spent swaddled between his parents who were afraid to put him down for fear he would freeze. But he was stronger than that, and to everyone's surprise the youngest Dixon thrived in this harsh world.

"What is it, baby?" Carol held her arms out and Hunter eagerly buried himself in her embrace. Like his father, he sought comfort from physical contact more than words. He was growing up quickly, too quickly for Carol's liking. She had always wanted a large family, but after Sophia, it just didn't seem to be in her future. Ed was cruel and she had her hands full enough protecting Sophia from the disturbing looks her father was giving her. Hunter had been a complete surprise, and for the first several months of her pregnancy, Carol had refused to let herself get attached. She was older and they had little access to medical care. She had been so certain she wouldn't carry the baby to term, but once he warmed up to the idea, Daryl seemed certain she and the baby would be fine.

She hugged Hunter tightly and smiled. Daryl had been so protective of her during her pregnancy. It killed her that she couldn't give him more children. Though he hid it from the world, he seemed happiest when he was holding a baby in his arms. Whether soothing a fever or lulling a baby into sleep, he was incredible to watch. She closed her eyes and rested her head against her son's.

God, she missed Daryl.

She had never been so naïve as to believe he was immortal, but his death had still turned her world upside down. Somewhere, deep down in her heart, she had always hoped to die before him because she didn't want to live in a world where she woke up without him by her side. And yet, that's exactly what she had been faced with every morning for the past three years. The nightmares still persisted, though not as often as they had right after his death. She still remembered the weight of him in her arms as the fever claimed his life. At least she had been able to hold and comfort him as he slipped away.

"I miss Dad."

Carol's arms tightened around her son, Daryl's son. "I know, baby. I miss him, too." Her voice cracked slightly. At least she had Hunter. Right after Daryl's death, she had been so consumed by her grief that, if it hadn't been for Hunter, she would have followed Daryl. Only Hunter had saved her from complete self-destruction. Hunter was the one piece of Daryl she had left, her one last connection to the man she had given herself to heart and soul.

Hunter snuggled closer to her. "Tell me about the night I was born."

Carol affectionately ruffled his messy hair. "Again?"

"Yeah."

He had heard the story countless times, and whenever he was missing his dad, he seemed to ask for the story. Somewhere in the distance, Carol heard Judith shouting in excitement. She smiled.

"You were born in the dead of winter, on the coldest night of the year. The first time he held you, your dad was so worried…"

The End.

A/N: I love the name Hunter for a Dixon boy. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading, and please review!


	23. I Think We're Alone Now

Time for a new chapter! This is an AU in which Sophia didn't die. Instead she was found by Daryl before the farm went down. Slight tones of Daryl/Carol. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twenty Three: I Think We're Alone Now

_And so we're running just as fast as we can_

_Holding onto one another's hand_

_Trying to get away into the night_

_Then you put your arms around me _

_And we tumble to the ground _

_And then you say_

-Tiffany, I Think We're Alone Now

Carl gasped as he dove behind a tree and hid there in hopes he had not been spotted.

His heart was racing out of control and his chest heaved as he crouched down low. Maybe he had gotten away free and clear. Maybe-

The boy yelped as arms came around him and a voice shrieked in his ear.

"I got you!"

Carl twisted and came face to face with Sophia. Ever since she had gotten separated from the group and Daryl had risked his life to bring her back to them, she and Carl had been inseparable. She had stayed by his side while he recovered from his gunshot wound, and when the farm was overrun by walkers, he and his dad had saved her life. That was almost two years ago. Much had changed, but his affection for her remained constant.

"Cheater!" he accused playfully.

Sophia shook her head, grinning gleefully and causing Carl to grin in return.

In the past two years, they had changed so much. Her hair had grown out and he was several inches taller than her now. All the adults kept careful eyes on them, particularly Daryl and Sophia's mom, Carol. Carl didn't get that. Daryl acted more like Sophia's father than anything else. He wondered if it had anything to do with the kisses he had caught Daryl and Carol sneaking when they thought no one was watching. Oh, well. If he had to, he would continue sneaking beyond the prison fence to spend time with Sophia. The walkers were fewer now, and any they did come across were easily dispatched of.

Seeming to sense his distraction, Sophia took advantage and tightened her arms around him. They tumbled to the ground, with Carl landing on his back and Sophia on top of him. For a moment, they were a tangle of limbs, and Carl had no idea what to do when Sophia lifted her head and stared so intently at him. He didn't understand the way she was acting lately, and he wasn't about to ask his dad or Daryl what he should do. They barely let him spend any time with Sophia while supervised. They would kill him if they found out about their trips outside to find a place to be alone together.

Before he could stop himself, Carl lifted his head and lightly touched his lips to Sophia's. The kiss was brief and when it was over, Sophia had a dazed look on her face. Carl reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, just like he had seen his dad do so many times.

Sophia opened her mouth, but the boom of Daryl's voice startled them and she scrambled off of Carl.

"Sophia! Get yer ass over here, girl!"

Sophia chuckled and looked at Carl, her cheeks flushed and her eyes twinkling. "Think Dad wants me."

"I think so, too." He watched her, disappointment etched on his face as she stood up and dusted herself off.

There was always next time.

_I think we're alone now_

_Doesn't seem to be anyone around_

_I think we're alone now_

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

The End.

A/N: And now for a little self-promotion: for those of you who like Caryl, I strongly recommend my story, Lead Me Home. It's building up, but there is established Caryl. Hope everyone enjoyed this!


	24. If I Never Knew You

And to celebrate the end of finals and the semester, a new update! This time, another Disney song, and it's from Pocahontas. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twenty Four: If I Never Knew You

_If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

_And if I never held you_

_I would never have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you_

_The missing part of me._

-Shanice and Jon Secada, If I Never Knew You

If there was any good to be found in the end of the world, it was that Carol Peletier had met Daryl Dixon.

Lying there in the dark, her head resting on his chest, Carol listened to Daryl's heart beating steadily underneath her ear. It was late; everyone else in the prison was asleep except for whomever was on watch duty. They had gone to bed hours ago, but Carol had remained awake. Unable to sleep for some reason, she remained curled up with Daryl, her arm draped firmly over his waist. Her hand rested on his bare side.

In the past year, everyone had lost so much. Some had lost friends and loved ones while some, like her, had lost their entire family. Some families had been largely spared, while others were destroyed. Even though she had lost her own precious little girl, Carol counted herself lucky. She had a place in their group and she liked to think Sophia was proud as she watched over her. At least her little girl wasn't suffering anymore. She had finally found peace. Carol had found peace as well in the most unlikely of places.

In Daryl Dixon.

She nestled her head deeper into his chest and smiled when he reached up in his sleep and wrapped a strong arm around her. If the end of the world had not come about, she would be the same woman she was a year ago, sad and scared and a shadow of a person. There was no doubt Ed would have eventually killed her and turned his sick desires toward her precious daughter. She hated that she couldn't protect Sophia from either world, but at least she was finally safe and free of pain and fear. It gave more comfort to her mother than anyone could have realized. And then there was Daryl. If the world had gone on the way it had, she never would have met him, or any of the people she now considered family. She would have gone on being worthless, ashamed, scared and alone.

If this was a perfect world, she would still have her little girl and be able to protect her from the violent new world they had been thrust into. But Sophia was finally safe, and Daryl was there with her. It wasn't a trade of any sorts, but she still found herself to be grateful.

Yawning, Carol tightened her arm on Daryl and closed her eyes.

At least there was one good thing to come out of their horrible new world, and that was him.

_And if I never knew you_

_If I never knew you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Empty as the sky_

_Never knowing why_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

_If I never knew you _

_If I never knew you_

The End.


	25. Whiskey Lullaby

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twenty-Five: Whisky Lullaby

_We watched him drink his pain away_

_A little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough_

_To get her off his mind_

-Brad Paisley featuring Allison Krauss, Whiskey Lullaby

Daryl Dixon had never felt as helpless as he did in that moment.

Sitting by her bed and holding her hand, he watched Carol with eyes filled with tears he couldn't let fall. She had been sick for weeks, and there was nothing they could do to help her. Hershel had predicted she wouldn't last through the night. The last time her eyes had been open was hours ago, and her breathing had slowed noticeably.

Leaning over, he held her hand between his and rested his head against her fingers. There was so much he wanted to say, but the words refused to come. So he remained silent and nuzzled her hand with his forehead.

A short time later her breathing stopped altogether, and Daryl Dixon finally cried.

* * *

When they buried Carol under the willow tree, Daryl led the service and spoke words laced with affection and grief. He refused to let anyone help him as he dug her grave and lowered her sheet-wrapped body down into it. At least now she was reunited with her beloved daughter and no longer had to live with the constant fear this terrible world brought.

Everyone left him alone after Carol's funeral. He preferred it that way. He stayed at Carol's grave for a while before he went to his perch and found a bottle of whiskey he had hidden away along with a few packs of stale cigarettes.

"Here's to you, Carol," he muttered as he cracked the bottle open. The alcohol stung his throat but he welcomed the pain wholeheartedly.

He didn't want to remember.

* * *

A few months after Carol's funeral, Rick was deeply saddened but not surprised when he went to wake Daryl and the hunter didn't move. Daryl had been spiraling deeper and deeper into depression after Carol's death, choosing to numb the pain with alcohol any chance he got instead of actually dealing with it and trying to move on. Rick had seen it coming; it was only a matter of time before Daryl did something stupid and got himself hurt, or worse.

Rick just didn't expect it to be so soon.

* * *

They buried Daryl beneath the willow beside Carol because they all knew Daryl and Carol would have wanted it that way. The service was short and when it was over, Rick took a few minutes to study the graves. Daryl had never been okay after Carol's death. Maybe it was better this way. He was certain they had found each other again and were much happier than they had ever been alive.

When a chill settled in the air, Rick moved his hat from where he held it over his chest to his head.

"Take care of each other, you two."

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in a pillow_

_With a note that said, "I'll love her til I die."_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

The End.


	26. Whiskey Lullaby II

I don't normally do this in this story, but I thought I'd make an exception. This is a second oneshot for Whiskey Lullaby. It's just as sad as the first, probably more so, so get your kleenex ready and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twenty-Six: Whiskey Lullaby II

_She finally drank her pain away_

_A little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough_

_To get him off her mind_

-Brad Paisley featuring Allison Krauss, Whiskey Lullaby

No one was infallible.

Carol realized this. They had lost so many people since the world ended and a group of ragtag strangers banded together at a quarry. The walkers claimed many, including her beloved daughter Sophia. People died; it was just a fact of their broken new existence. They grieved as much as they could and moved on.

When Daryl was bitten, she lost her mind.

They had left the prison months before and found a small farm just large enough to house their little family. Everyone became comfortable there. Too comfortable.

The herd came out of nowhere and nearly tore the house down. The group managed to escape, but it wasn't until they were a safe distance away and in a new house that the reality of the situation hit them, and it hit them hard. Somewhere in the struggle, Daryl had been bitten in his side. Everyone was devastated, but Carol took it the hardest. She stayed by his side, refusing to leave him as the fever took hold and he grew weak. Knowing there was nothing to be done for him except keep him comfortable, everyone left Carol to tend to him.

He lasted for three days, a period longer than anyone else had witnessed after seeing a victim of a bite die. Carol was too afraid to leave him in case he slipped away while she was gone, so she didn't go. She sat beside him and held his hand, and at night she climbed into bed with him and curled herself into his side, holding him to her protectively.

On the third day, a thunderstorm settled over them and raged outside. Carol lay beside Daryl, counting each of his weak breaths. His chest barely moved, and it had been hours since he last opened his eyes.

"I'm still here, Daryl," she whispered to him, running her hand over his face as thunder rumbled lowly overhead.

He suddenly inhaled sharply and she moved her head to his chest, listening to his faltering heartbeat.

"I love you."

A moment later he relaxed and went.

Carol gripped him more tightly and wept into his still chest.

"Daryl…"

* * *

After they buried Daryl, Carol completely fell apart. She locked herself in their room for days at a time, binging on the alcohol he had brought back from several of his trips. No attempts by anyone in their group to get her to emerge from the room worked, and eventually everyone gave up. She just didn't care anymore. Why should she? Her daughter was dead. She had lost the only man who cared about her, who needed her like she needed him.

What did she have to live for?

* * *

Three months after Daryl's death, Maggie went to Carol's room to wake her for breakfast. She found Carol curled up on the bed, wrapped in Daryl's poncho and clinging to a picture of him she had found in the glove compartment of his truck. "Carol?"

Coming closer, Maggie's stomach sank when she realized Carol wasn't breathing.

"Oh, Carol…"

* * *

They laid Carol to rest beside Daryl, underneath the willow tree. There was a brief ceremony, but the majority of the group couldn't find it in them to stay sad for long. Carol had been lost without Daryl, and they all liked to think she had been reunited with him and their daughter. They were all finally safe and at peace, unlike those they had left behind.

Maggie was the last at the gravesite, and she tossed a handful of dirt over each of their graves. "We'll miss you two," she murmured, wiping her hand against her jeans.

"Take care of each other, and be happy."

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

The End.


	27. Miss Independent

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Miss Independent

_So by changing her misconceptions_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside she felt a connection_

_She fell in love_

-Kelly Clarkson, Miss Independent

Carol Peletier had always believed she wasn't good enough to be loved.

When she was eighteen, she met Ed Peletier and believed she had met the man of her dreams. Her parents had tried to warn her, but she was a young woman in love and nothing could have changed her mind, or her heart. Their relationship was a fairytale one, until about three months after the wedding. The first time he hit her, she convinced herself she had deserved it. She had been a smartass and he was pissed. He even apologized and brought her flowers the next day. He promised it would never happen again, and she had believed it. Then it did happen again, and they fell into some sort of sick ritual. He would hit her and apologize the next day, promising to never do it again until the next time he did.

The only bright spot in their marriage for Carol was Sophia. When Sophia was born, Carol was certain she had never loved anyone as much as she loved her baby, and she was right. For twelve years, she took more blows and foul words so Sophia wouldn't have to, and she did it gladly. As long as she could help it, she wouldn't let anything happen to her precious baby girl.

When Sophia was twelve, the dead rose up and the world ended. Ed dragged them out of their home and they wound up at a quarry with a group of other mismatched people. There she met Daryl Dixon, and she was never the same. Ed didn't leave the quarry alive, and after slamming the pickaxe into his rotting skull, Carol suddenly felt free. She swore she would never let a man run her life again; it would be her and Sophia forever. Then Sophia went missing, and she was once more forced to rely on a man. But this man was different. He was quiet and shy, skittering around her like a feral cat. He would scream and carry on, but he was all bark and no bite.

When Sophia came out of the barn, rotting and snarling, Carol swore she would never love again, even as she collapsed into Daryl's arms and he saved her from a gruesome death. She would never love again or allow anyone near the shattered remains of her heart.

All of those things happened a year ago, and yet it felt more like an eternity as Carol wandered the prison yard. She felt Daryl's watchful eyes on her, guarding and protecting. In many ways, he had become her best friend since the death of her daughter. He had slowly let his guard down around her and only her.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, up at the watchtower where Daryl was keeping a careful eye on things. When she had vowed never to love anyone again, she had not counted on a certain roughneck with beautiful blue eyes and a gentle demeanor hidden beneath a rough exterior. He had gone through hell just like her and somehow came out halfway okay. Maybe she still could, too. Maybe there was still hope for her and her fragile heart.

Daryl gave her a little wave, and she waved back, smiling softly.

Yes, maybe there was hope after all.

The End.


	28. If I Die Young

Time for a Sophia piece. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 28: If I Die Young

_Lord, make me a rainbow_

_I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you_

_When she stands under my colors_

_Oh, and life ain't always_

_What you think it ought to be_

_No, ain't even gray_

_But she buries her baby_

-The Band Perry, If I Die Young

The last thing Sophia remembered was the sun going down after she was separated from Mr. Grimes. She never saw the walker that lunged at her from behind or the weight of it as it suffocated her after knocking her to the ground.

When she woke up again, things were different. She couldn't describe how, but they just were. She wasn't afraid anymore, or lonely or hungry. She could see her mother crying and instinct had her moving toward her mom. She wanted to tell her that she didn't have to be sad; she was finally okay. She saw Mr. Dixon holding her mom. He looked so scared and lost. Sophia was surprised. Didn't they know she was better off now?

She watched as Mr. Dixon buried a grave and built a cross with her name on it. Afterward, he laid a pretty white flower on the fresh dirt. Sophia smiled as he went back to her mom and hugged her tightly.

Dead wasn't what she thought it would be. She missed her mom and Carl and she couldn't wait until she could hug them again.

Looking up at the pretty blue sky above them, Sophia watched as the clouds gave way to a rainbow. Her mom saw it too and whispered her name.

"It's gonna be okay, Mom. I love you."

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

The End.

A/N: Be sure to check out my profile pic, everyone! Thanks for reading and please review!


	29. Feels Like the First Time

How about some Gleggie smut? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Feels Like he First Time

_And I guess it's just the woman in you_

_That brings out the man in me_

-Foreigner, Feels Like the First Time

Glenn Rhee was not a virgin before the apocalypse occurred. Sure, he might have given off a nerdy vibe that screamed virgin, but he did have a way with the ladies. Maybe it was the fact he always insisted on staying friends, or he had the boy next door look. Whatever it was, it worked.

Standing in the forest with his eyes to the sky, Glenn remembered the day he first touched Maggie Greene. He had been half in love with her from the second he saw her flying by on a horse, and when his fingertips graced her soft and supple skin, he was completely lost to her. He was no stranger to sex and the act of it, but this time was different.

Every breath.

Every touch.

Every sigh.

He shuddered at the memories of their first time, and each time proceeding it. Every time felt like the first time, and every time he couldn't get enough of her.

"Glenn?"

Instead of jumping at the sudden intrusion of her voice, Glenn spun and gathered Maggie into his arms. Then he pulled her roughly against his chest before capturing her lips with his. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck and he felt heat pooling between them as her belly brushed against his.

They didn't have all the time in the world. Hell, not even tomorrow was guaranteed. But as Glenn laid Maggie down on the ground and lost himself in her, he knew nothing else in the world mattered but her.

_I know I can't help myself_

_You're all in the world to me_

The End.


	30. Two Worlds

Inspiration hit me while watching Tarzan. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Thirty: Two Worlds

_No words describe a mother's tears_

_No words can heal a broken heart_

_A dream is gone_

_But where there's hope…_

-Phil Collins, Two Worlds

Time heals all wounds.

Carol had heard that phrase countless times in her old life. It covered everything from her first heart break, her first loss of a pet, and the sudden, unexpected deaths of both of her parents which drove her into a loveless marriage to Ed. She heard it again after the first, second, fifth and sixth miscarriage, and then again after her hysterectomy six hours after Sophia's traumatic birth.

The truth was, time didn't heal all wounds. Her heart was still bleeding after losing her precious daughter when the world as they knew it came to a sudden and tragic demise. The pain had dulled over the months, but it never fully faded. Sometimes, when she least expected it, the pain would well up inside of her and she would have to seek out somewhere quiet and secluded to cry.

Which was precisely what she was doing right now.

She had woken up as usual and set about making breakfast when the pain hit. She managed to finish breakfast before she ran. Thankfully no one followed her. She left the prison and the safety of the yard, armed only with the knife Daryl had given her and the gun Rick insisted she keep on her at all times. They had not seen a walker for weeks, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

She made it past the first line of trees and moved deeper into the unknown. There was a little pond nearby that she liked to sit by when she was missing Sophia so badly. The water was just within her sight when she heard the noise. It made her freeze in her tracks. Was it a walker? Absently her hand went to the knife at her side.

The noise came again, this time closer. Her ears pricked up. It was so familiar… She heard it again and she broke into a run toward the sound.

When the noise came again, Carol was practically on top of it. She looked around, her sharp eyes scanning the area. Then she saw it.

There, beneath a bush and wrapped in dirty jacket, was a baby. Carol's heart leaped into her throat. Instinct guided her motions as she leaned down and gathered the whimpering baby into her arms with all the gentleness and love of a mother. The baby couldn't have been more than a week old. After a quick inspection, she realized she was holding a newborn girl in her arms. She was so small, no more than five or six pounds and dark hair covered her soft head. Feelings Carol had long ago buried came rushing up and she looked around. There were no other humans, living or dead, nearby. The baby couldn't have been there for longer than a few hours or surely some predator would have stumbled upon her.

Standing up slowly, Carol cradled the infant girl against her chest and began walking quickly back to the prison.

Something had brought her to this sweet baby girl, some unseen hand and forces beyond her understanding. Whatever it was, Carol was grateful. This little girl could never replace Sophia and she would be another mouth to feed, but Carol would fight for her. She had already lost her heart to this sweet baby, and where she had failed Sophia, she would not fail this little one.

_Somewhere, something is calling for you_

_Two worlds, one family_

_Trust your heart, let fate decide_

_To guide these lives we see_

The End.


	31. Animals

Let's crank up the rating to M for smut. I was inspired largely by a new Norman interview in which he says, "I don't think he's emotionally stable enough to have sex, cuddle, talk in the... I don't think he could do. I think he would do it like an animal. You know what I mean? And if we're gonna do it, I hope someone is biting the back of someone's neck." So I thought of this. Enjoy, everyone!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Thirty-One: Animals

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals_

-Nickelback, Animals

There was nothing sweet or romantic the first time he had her.

He had been gone on a hunting trip for the better part of the week, and when he finally came back to the prison, he had several deer and at least a few dozen rabbits and squirrels with him. Everyone had been thrilled; the food wouldn't last as long as they needed it to but they would enjoy it while they could. While everyone oohed and ahhed over his spoils, Carol just hung back and stared at him like it was the first time she was really seeing him.

He tried to ignore her for as long as he could as he headed into the bowels of the prison to take a long shower. When he reached the shower, he quickly stripped his filthy and bloody clothing before he turned on the water. They had been able to fix the generator a few weeks ago which had given them the gift of warm water. He relished the feel of the water pulsing against his sore muscles.

"Daryl?"

Cursing loudly, he spun around and came face to face with Carol.

Naked.

Her pert nipples stood at attention and he couldn't take his eyes away from them.

"What the hell ya doin', woman? I'm tryin' to take a shower!" he snapped.

She sauntered closer to him and he walked backward until his back connected firmly with the wall behind him. Though he was thoroughly exhausted, his body couldn't help reacting to her. It had been too long since he'd felt the touch of a woman, and even then he'd had to pay for the privilege. He wasn't a fool. Carol wanted him. She had wanted him for a long time, and he had tried to bury his own longing for her with the reasoning that fooling around at the wrong time could cost countless lives if walkers attacked.

But there weren't any walkers around now.

Carol came closer and closer until he was pinned against the wall. Her hand came up and ran lightly across his heavily scarred chest. He closed his eyes, waiting for her inevitable disgust.

He wasn't expecting her to kiss one of the worst scars she found.

His eyes shot open at the feel of her lips on his skin and something inside of him snapped. With a primal growl, he spun her around and slammed her against the shower wall. She eagerly spread her legs as he covered her body with his and lowered his head to bite the back of her neck. His hand moved around to grasp her hip as he entered her. Her cries of pleasure spurred him on and every other thought was washed from his mind as his movements increased in speed.

She came first as her body turned into a shivering mass of nothing in his arms. He was right behind her and he quickly pulled away from her with nothing more than a soft kiss to the back of her neck. He didn't explain and she didn't ask him to as she gathered her clothes and left him to finish his shower in peace. He needed some time alone and he was grateful she understood his desire for solitude.

After his shower, however, was a completely different story.

The End.

A/N: To those of you who read the last chapter, Two Worlds, yes, there will be a sequel! :) Thanks for reading and please review!


	32. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Now let's switch things up, cause Norman has also said he wants Carol to make the first move, and he prefers a slow burn instead of someone being thrown against a tree. Ah, our silly boy! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Thirty-Two: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

_Just to be with you_

-Elton John, Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Daryl always preferred to come back to the prison at night after he'd been gone for a while on a hunt.

If he came back during the day, especially with a big haul, everyone wanted to shake his hand and congratulate him. What he did, he didn't do for congratulations. He did it because without him, the group would not survive. He was a part of something, something bigger than himself. Something that needed him for survival. He didn't need or ask for accolades; in fact, they embarrassed him. So he learned to wait until the sun went down, when most of the group was sleeping, to bring in his spoils. He would hand them off to whoever was on guard before trudging to the shower. Then he would crawl onto his stand and sleep for the rest of the night and a better part of the following day. No one bothered him and he preferred it.

Tonight Glenn was on duty and he waved vigorously to Daryl as Daryl dragged his catch up to the prison gate. Daryl just glared at the younger man and waited for the gate to open. Everything blurred by as Glenn took the deer and Daryl trudged into the shower. Once all the dirt and grime was scrubbed from his skin, he dried off and dressed again. His eyes were growing heavier as he made his way to his perch and climbed up the steps. Once he hit the final step, he kicked his shoes off and lowered himself onto the warm and soft pallet.

"Daryl?"

He grunted and dropped his head to the pillow.

Carol turned toward him and snuggled into his side. "You smell good," she mumbled sleepily.

He just groaned and buried his face in her close-cropped hair. She had been sharing his bed for the better part of a month now and he doubted he would ever get used to it. He had to admit, however, it was nice to crawl into bed and have a warm, soft woman to pull into his arms. She rarely asked anything of him and she always gave him space when he needed it, which led him to seek her out more and more. She was exactly the kind of woman he needed, even when he didn't really realize it.

Her leg slipped between his and she slid her hand under his shirt. He groaned in reply and sought out her lips as his rough hand cupped her breast.

He wasn't the settling down kind, but with Carol, he never had to settle. She was everything to him and more and he would do whatever it took to keep her right there in his arms.

The End.


	33. My Little Cowboy

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Thirty-Three: My Little Cowboy

_My little cowboy_

_You make me so proud, boy_

_Don't give up now_

_Cause I know that somehow_

_You'll figure it out_

_My little cowboy_

-Craig Campbell, My Little Cowboy

Glenn Rhee was a damn lucky man.

Standing on the porch of the small farmhouse, he watched as his little son tried and failed to rope a sheep made of wood. Michael Glenn Rhee was six years old and his father's pride and joy. He was the youngest of four children and a most unexpected surprise since his parents had three daughters and had decided not to have any more children.

Glenn took his eyes off his son for a few moments to admire the view from his porch. The prison fell shortly before Maggie gave birth to their first daughter. The governor had returned and unleashed countless walkers on them while everyone in the prison was sleeping. In all of the chaos, they lost almost everyone from Woodbury as well as Hershel. Glenn's reaction had not been to fight, but to get Maggie out. Maybe it was the cowardly thing to do, but he had reacted on instinct. He had grabbed Maggie from their bed, as well as a bag of food and weapons he always kept by the cell's entrance. The group had made plans for this exact scenario, so he took Maggie and loaded her into his truck, then drove straight to the meeting place. Maggie had cried the entire time and screamed at him to go back for her father and sister, but he couldn't. If he went back, he risked losing Maggie and their baby. The thought was unacceptable. Hershel would have wanted it this way and Rick would protect Beth. So he drove for miles, until he reached the rundown farmhouse where the group had agreed to meet. Maggie was still crying so he made a pallet in the bed of the truck and convinced her to lie down.

Hours later, as the sun was coming up, Glenn heard the roar of a familiar motor. He saw Daryl's motorcycle approach and he could see two figures riding it. He closed his eyes briefly. Daryl and Carol were safe. Of course Daryl would get Carol out before anyone else. Shortly thereafter, Rick showed up with Beth, Carl and Judith. Glenn hugged Beth tightly and briefly embraced Rick and Carl.

They all stayed the night to see if anyone else would show up. No one did, and eventually they had no choice but to move on.

Opening his eyes, Glenn smiled at his son again. Within five years he and Maggie had three little girls. Michael arrived three years after Fiona's birth and out of all the children, Michael and Fiona were the closest.

Michael let out a frustrated cry and sat down, his cowboy hat resting lopsidedly on his dark head. Glenn had to chuckle softly. The boy had his mother's Irish temper, there was no doubt.

"Come on, Mikey. You can do it," Glenn encouraged.

"Dad!" Michael groaned theatrically, but the rope flew from his little hands and ended up around the sheep's neck. The boy let out a whoop of joy and threw his hat in the air.

Beaming, Glenn leaned back and watched as Michael removed the rope and successfully proceeded to wrangle the sheep again and again.

He sure was proud of his boy.

The End.


	34. I Wanna be Loved Like That

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Thirty-Four: I Wanna be Loved Like That

_Standing together in an angry world_

_One boy fighting for one girl_

-Shenandoah, I Wanna Be Loved Like That

The day Sophia went missing was the worst day of Carl's life.

He was only twelve, but he had started noticing girls before the world ended. He'd even had his first crush on a girl named Jenny. He wondered what happened to her until he saw Sophia. Quiet and sweet, she had spent some time with him at the quarry where their families had settled after they went on the run. He liked her mom, but her dad gave him a creepy feeling he didn't like. As a result, he often spent time with Sophia so she wouldn't be around her dad so much. His dad had instilled a sense of right and wrong in him from the beginning and it wouldn't allow him to stand by and watch her dad hurt her, even if he was just a kid and couldn't really do anything about it. He didn't realize it, but he had been fighting for Sophia practically from the first minute he met her.

Then a herd of walkers attacked them on the highway and she disappeared. Not an hour later, he was shot. He didn't remember much else about the days after except pain and fear for Sophia's life.

Laughter brought him back to the present. He blinked slowly against the rising sun and watched his daughter and son play tag on the grass. His dad had been right; he had never known how much his dad loved him until he held his children in his arms for the first time.

"Carl?"

Carl turned his head slightly and looked into the sweet face of the woman he loved more than life itself. "Hmm?"

Sophia smiled at him and he smiled back as his mind replayed those memories again. A few days after he was shot, he had managed to sneak out of the house unnoticed and look for Sophia. He had been searching for hours and was about to pass out when he heard a rustling overhead. The last thing he remembered was Sophia's face hovering over his before he passed out. When he awoke, he was back in the farmhouse and wondering if it had all been a dream when Sophia came into his room. She pieced together the story for him. When he left the farmhouse, Daryl had gone looking for him. The hunter had found them just after Carl passed out and carried both of them back to the farm. Both of his parents chewed him out for taking off, but Carol's tearful thanks took the sting away from the lectures.

Sophia's hand against his cheek brought him back to her. He smiled again.

"What are you thinking about?"

He turned his head and gently kissed her palm.

"Just that I'm the luckiest man in the world."

The End.


	35. The Woman in My Life

A little RickxJudith for PrintDust! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Thirty-Five: The Woman in My Life

_Now she's two years old_

_And she's my biggest fan_

_And I'm wrapped 'round the finger_

_Of her little hand_

-Phil Vassar, The Woman in My Life

"Shh, shh…"

Rick Grimes sighed as he walked around the small area with his young daughter in his arms. Her dark head rested against his chest and her little legs dangled carelessly over his arm. It was so hard for him to believe Judith was two years old already, and sometimes it was painful just to look at her. She looked more like her mother every day. For a long time, he wasn't even able to look at her without feeling a mixture of anger, loss and grief. A small part of him blamed Judith; if not for her, he would still have Lori and Carl would still have his mother. Eventually he was able to realize it wasn't Judith's fault and he was able to set aside his grief and love her.

Judith snuggled deeper into his arms and sighed softly, her long eyelashes fluttering against porcelain skin. She was perfect in every way despite her traumatic entrance in a world no longer suitable for children. Rick often felt ashamed of the way he had once felt after Lori's death. Having a child before all of this was hard; now it was nearly impossible. Every cry of hunger or loneliness brought death and destruction a little closer and more than once he wondered if it would be better just to end her existence. It was a cruel thought and he despised himself for it now. Now he couldn't imagine living without Judith. She and Carl kept him tethered to sanity and without them he was certain he wouldn't have survived Lori's death.

"Daddy…"

Grinning, Rick shushed his daughter again and kissed her curly hair. "Everything's okay, Judith," he soothed. "It's time to sleep."

She whined as all children did. "No sleep…"

"Yes, sleep."

"Daddy…"

"Judith."

Sensing his seriousness, Judith gave up and buried her face in his shirt. A few moments later, she was sound asleep, her breathing deep and even.

Rick continued to walk around the room with his daughter, his thoughts going here and there. He missed Lori every moment of every day, but Judith and Carl were still with him and he would fight for both of them until he breathed his last breath.

_And she believes in me_

_When I just give up_

_She takes all my worries_

_And she gives me love_

_Yeah, I rock her to sleep_

_With a sweet lullaby_

_Oh, I thank God_

_For this woman in my life_

The End.


	36. A Broken Wing

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Thirty-Six: A Broken Wing

_She loved him like he was the last man on earth_

_Gave him everything she ever had_

_He'd break her spirit down, then come up loving on her_

_Give a little, take it back_

_She'd tell him about her dreams_

_He'd just shoot them down_

_Lord, he loved to make her cry_

"_You're crazy for believing_

_You'll ever leave the ground"_

_He said, "Only angels know how to fly."_

-Martina McBride, A Broken Wing

Carol had always wanted a large family.

The only child of an older couple, Carol had been given everything she ever wanted except a sibling to play with. She watched her friends longingly as they played with and fought with their younger and older siblings. They always had less than she did, but at the same time they had so much more because they had each other.

Then when she turned eighteen, both of her parents died in a car crash. Suddenly she was completely alone, and she clung to the only lifesaver in sight: her new boyfriend, Ed Peletier.

They were married a year after the death of her parents, and at the beginning, everything was wonderful. She became pregnant after six months of marriage, and she was so happy. They both wanted a large family, something that had drawn them together in the first place. Then she lost the baby halfway through the pregnancy. She and Ed were devastated, and things began to change. He became harder, hurtful, and by the third miscarriage, any shred of the man she had married was long gone.

Sophia was a surprise in the tenth year of their marriage. Carol was contemplating leaving Ed; she didn't need him financially since she made good money as a nurse. She was four months along before she realized it and even then, she didn't expect to carry this baby to term. When Sophia was born, Carol was beside herself with joy. Ed was indifferent. The first night of Sophia's life, Ed hit Carol and Carol once again contemplated leaving. The only thing keeping her was the desire to give Sophia both a mother and a father.

So she stayed and in the following decade, Sophia became her only saving grace.

* * *

"Carol?"

Carol blinked and found herself looking into Daryl's eyes. He wore a look of genuine concern and his hand rested lightly on her arm. "Hmm?"

"I asked if you were hungry."

"Oh." She looked out at the setting sun. Funny, when she had come out here, it was barely noon. "I am."

Reaching down, Daryl took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, woman."

A smile tugged at her lips. Never one for traditional terms of endearment, he tended toward 'woman' and 'have you lost yer mind?'. At least she knew she was the only one he regarded in that way. He never had to say it; she could feel it in his touch.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, his hand slid over hers and clasped her fingers warmly. Her smile broadened and somewhere in the back of her mind, an old lullaby she used to sing Sophia began to play.

_And with a broken wing_

_She still sings_

_She keeps an eye on the sky_

_With a broken wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man, you oughta see her fly!_

The End.


End file.
